My fourth Spell!
Good morning everyone! This time Ha-chan will take over the tutorial. Watch out though, this is a special tutorial because I'm a special character. So this tutorial will base on the question: "How can I create a Cure like Cure Felice?" And I will take my time to help you creating one. By the way, I'm Hanami Kotoha. But you can also call me Ha-chan, if you want to! First Steps on Ha-chan You all remember when I was born from a flower, right? Well, to be able to create a character similar to Ha-chan, you have do know everything about Ha-chan! The Second Mascot Besides that you all probably knew - or hoped - that I will become a Pretty Cure, I was counted as a supporting or even mascot character. I was close to Mirai and Riko and also Mofulun. But every sprout grows. And so did I. I became taller, got my own personality and even developed powers like Riko! And then I got the Linkle Stone Emerald and with the Linkle Smartbook, I was able to transform into Cure Felice. But of course, it was way longer in real time. It's always faster when you tell people about it, right? Character Creating First thoughts First of all, of course, you don't need your character to be everything like me. But you need to make some thoughts about your character. Power So, for the beginning; if you are creating a magical creature/character, you need to be aware what you want to base her/him on. Ha-chan is based on flowers. Flowers are a good theme. You remember flower themes from earlier seasons, like Heartcatch. And if you know that, you can use the 'old' seasons to think up a good power base. Like lately very popular: stars. The power of stars. Other good powers would be: *Power of Colors *Power of Elements *Power of the Sky *Power of the Sun *Power of Snow *Power of Love (Hearts) *Power of Music *Power of Sweets *Power of Sports *... Plot Ha-chan Cure Felice is the holder of the Linkle Stone Emerald, the one Mirai and Riko were looking for the half of the season. What special plot has your character? She/he can also be the holder of a mystic treasure, like a pendant or something similar. Or she could be a legendary creature. Anyone remembering Chiffon's Plot in Fresh Pretty Cure!? Well something like that is meant here Name the spell of the flower ocean. The name of your character can be based on the powers of the girl/boy or not. But since it something striking, it would be rather good if it is based on the power. Let's take, for example the power of stars again and create a name with it. You can use the "star" in either the last or the given name - this is up to you~ So good names for a character based on stars would be: * * Names are probably the hard part so take your time to think up a good name. If you have any problems you can of course also ask someone for help! Appearance :See for information: My Second Spell! Personality :See for information: My Second Spell! Pretty Cure Details As Pretty Cure or Cure-like ally, the powers stay the same but are way more powerful, usually used throuh a magical item, like a wand or a stick. Spreading blessings to lives far and wide! Cure Felice! Pretty Cure Name As it seems, the rules for Cures like Cure Felice are not as strict as for Miracle and Magical. While those two have names starting with an M''' and ending with either '''"kuru" or "karu", Felice has neither. However, Felice's name is not English and has nothing to do with Magic. Felice is Italian and means Happy. So you can be more creative with the Cure's name, but still try to be creative. You need to find a word that matches to the character but doesn't necessarily have something to do with the powers. Let's try to find a name for Amakawa Mieru, our example creation. Since she is the Cure of stars and her name literally means "seeing the milky way", we could use word connected with the galaxy. Her personality is unkown as she's just an example. So the name I have chosen for her is from the Spanish word for Smile. Powers, Abilities, Attacks Intro Speech Now it's time to talk about the transformation speech! Cure Felice seems to be also the Cure of lives, since she talks about blessing lives around the world. You can have her/him a power which is minor and almost never mentioned. Then, you put it in the intro speech and it's perfect! Also, like Miracle and Magical's less complicated. Just look for a good one. Like for Cure Sunrisa would this fit: And you can see, her 'secret' power is faith. Cure Up! If your Cure can use her powers without an item, she's lucky! If they can't then think what could fit best to your character. Eg. a microphone would be good for a music based character. However, don't only base it on the powers but also on the personality. If your character is calm and shy she won't use a microphone during her first fight. She'd use more like a bow and arrow. It can of course be more than just a wand-like item. You can also give them weapons like swords. Might not be very magical but it is your character, isn't it? And as long as your characters aren't based of something else them gems, think of a good gem that the Cure could use. Like Felice uses the Emerald. Just be creative, there are no rules~ More Questions? Have you got more questions? Feel free to use the comment function on this page to get help and advices from other users! More Tutorials *My first Spell! *My second Spell! *My third Spell! Category:Guides